Hazen Yosef
AgentStacking UpThe Pillar of Autumn; The Heretic (Feigned)Stacking Up; Stacking Up; The Heretic; The Pillar of Autumn | first = The Heretic | alias = | epithet = Stacking Up Thread:8779 | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = 60,000,000Thread:8779 | dfbackcolor = #2900AE | dftextcolor = #FFFFFF | dfname = Tsumu Tsumu no Mi | dfename = 積む積むの実 | dfmeaning = Stack Stack Fruit | dftype = }} was an independent who operated within the 's Haevyn Village. His treatment of the Veno Pirates and the eventual destruction of the village forced the man to become one of their crewmen, and subsequently a , to avoid capture by the .The Heretic Due to his involvement with the crew, he was eventually given a bounty of 60,000,000, along with being entitled as .Thread:8779 Later down the line, Veno's belief that Yosef's presence has increased his fortune made Yosef be dubbed as the Veno Pirates' .The Pillar of Autumn Later, it is revealed that he is an of the who operates under the code name .Stacking Up However, it appears as if even this was a disguise, and his true affiliations lie with the .The Pillar of Autumn: Announcement of Yosef's alias, The Bishop, by CP-0 agent Hoshi. Appearance Yosef bears the appearance of a refined man that appears much like a doctor. Out of all of his traits, Yosef's hair stands out quite prominently. It is a deep shade of black, with its bangs mostly at the right side with the rest tucked behind his ears. This style was adopted by Yosef due to his glasses, although he previously kept his bangs framing both sides of his face. In contrast, he has blue eyes which serve to accentuate his sharp facial features and structure, primarily his very defined jawline and chin. When considering his physique at first glance, Yosef doesn't have much to offer. He has a lean, almost skeletal figure when you consider how long and thin his fingers are, which are compared to a pianist's.The Heretic However, when revealed, there is a layer of muscularity conditioned over long periods of training, leaving most spectators in awe. Due to the majority of his archery stemming from conditioning his upper body, he possesses lean abs and highly defined biceps and triceps that are normally enclosed through the layers of clothing he wears on a daily basis. However, the solid grounding he requires to utilize his archery effectively in both still and mobile combat has lead him to gain notably muscular legs as well, although nowhere near as defined as his upper body. While acting as a medical practitioner, Yosef has a tendency to wear a simple three-piece tuxedo with the exception of his tie. He normally takes off the jacket and wears a white lab coat over the top. Personality Yosef is introduced as a calm and benevolent individual who lends his services to anyone in need. As a , Yosef is precise and professional in his assessment of medical conditions. He undergoes treatments methodically and without rushing, regardless of the situation. To this end, he gained fame across Haevyn Village for the rapidity of his cures and for always fulfilling his promises, despite the low availability of medicinal supplies in the village.The Heretic On a day-to-day basis, Yosef displays an amicable attitude towards others. He is friendly and talks with confidence, but not arrogance.The Heretic This seems to change when referring to patients, where he acts as the overall authoritative figure. He refuses to listen to his patients' complaints and will actively project his voice and take away items and prevent actions that are injurious to their health.The Pillar of Autumn He also finds external physical contact and intimacy somewhat discomforting, opting to ignore the presence of Nassau's native Hariunagi Clan due to their habits.The Pillar of Autumn When faced with a dire situation, Yosef maintains as calm as he can. He refuses to leave patients in need, regardless of their occupation, and listens to all relevant information before taking his actions. He doesn't consider his patient's opinions in the matter of their health, and will perform any medical process required. The Doctor finds the idea of pride foolish when it concerns one's life, although he remarks that this interest is brought from a "Doctor's pride." In truth, his concern for his patients is such that he would willingly act against the to save them, despite his humble profession. To this end, his passion for his craft has been acknowledged by Salazar, who views passion very seriously considering his occupation as a .The Heretic The benevolence of the Doctor has a very different side, however. In truth, the man is an , a taker of lives, aptly regarded as the "Bishop." With cold eyes, a tightened posture and an impenetrable guard, the man lacks hesitation in his resolve and has devoted his entire existence to deception in service of . In truth, the man is raised as a Dog of the World Government, a title that Yosef brushes off as simply another part in his duty. This very existence, however, is a paradox that clenches at Yosef's heart as if he were an arrow strung by two bows. Where he saves lives, he must take them. The gratification he is showered upon as a Doctor is marred by the blood he bathes in as an Assassin. It is a double life that has fragmented the man's mind, and has lead him to simply submit to his fate.Stacking Up In recent times, however, interference from individuals that would dare make him question his resolve have caused the man's mental state to slip. A man who would never laugh for any other reason than to appease his patients, has instead laughed at the possibility of a person's demise. Exactly what has happened to the man is unknown, but it does not bode well for both him and his enemies.Thread:12608 Relationships Veno Pirates As their , Yosef is supposed to command respect from the lower-ranking crewmen. However, this couldn't be further from the truth. Although Yosef did indeed save their lives following their encounter with Warren D. Ralph and further saved his life when confronted against Salazar, the crewmen did not believe Yosef worthy of his station when compared to the likes of Wynn Erin and Worden Luhr. To this end, Luhr actively spoke out against Veno with this decision, leading to a fall-out between them. Later, Erin decided to go to Admiral Alfred Glave's side due to mistreatment from Veno, partially encouraged by Yosef's presence in the crew.The Pillar of Autumn Yosef himself has no particular views on the Veno Pirates, keeping his distance despite his position, though this proves to be his undoing as he is left isolated on Nassau with nobody to converse with besides cyborgs, which may be leading to his mental state slipping.The Pillar of AutumnThread:12608] Veno As a client that Yosef intends on prostrating to the , Yosef has no respect or familiarity with the "Public Enemy." Despite his seeming familiarity, all of Yosef's benevolence towards Veno has been leading up to the eventuality of his humiliation by the hands of his clients.The Pillar of Autumn At least, this is what Yosef would like to tell himself. In truth, when Yosef first laid eyes on Veno in Haevyn Village, all he saw was a patient that he had to cure under the name of a Doctor's pride. His passion to this cause was such that he willingly defended him from a Shichibukai, despite his appearance not being part of the initial plan, and later showed genuine concern for the man's health when he was diagnosed with cancer.The HereticThe Pillar of Autumn It is unknown how exactly Yosef views Veno as a person, but he appears to show a level of joy in being able to kill him, indicating a deeper opinion than what Yosef has shown.Thread:12608] Veno himself displays the utmost faith in Yosef despite only being acquaintances for a short period of time. Perhaps as gratitude for saving his life, or granting him good fortune since he has appeared, Yosef gained enough trust by the man for him to willingly allow him to treat him,The Heretic and even promote him to despite other worthy candidates being present.The Pillar of Autumn Following a series of events, Yosef is the only human being that Veno trusts, giving him free reign to watch over Nassau despite being a place of considerable import to the man.Thread:12608] Enemies Salazar Yosef and Salazar possess a very unique relationship. While they are technically both striving for a single goal — the death of "Public Enemy" Veno, their morals clash to the point that they are completely incompatible as allies.Stacking Up Their first encounter was at Haevyn Village, where the Shichibukai attempted to murder Veno, Wynn Erin and Worden Luhr as Yosef took charge of their medical treatment. Shocked by the man's arrival, Yosef nonetheless took arms against him and proved to the swordsman his dedication to his patients and his pursuits in medicine. Gaining a mutual respect on both sides as they continued their conflict, it was the interruption of the Public Enemy that changed their relationship forever. The villainous Pirate stole innocent life for the sake of his ambition, and in doing so, caused Salazar to blame not only his own powerlessness, but his merciful nature towards the Doctor he encountered.The Heretic But simply that much would not cause an enmity between Yosef and Salazar. Although Salazar held murderous intent towards Yosef, it was not out of hatred for Yosef, but rather, the resulting circumstances from his passion. That would all change the moment Salazar saw through Yosef's true identity — the Bishop. All of his murderous intent piled atop of the man as if everything Salazar knew had been a lie. A man whom the Shichibukai felt would save lives, was instead a man specifically trained to end them. Even when given insight into the reasoning behind his actions, all Salazar could end up doing was pity Yosef. A Dog to the Government, even more than he was, trained to act purely on reason...it was a life he wished to beat out of him. The further Salazar taunted the Assassin, the further Yosef was dragged into the pain of the hypocrisy he lived in. Yosef, above all things, has vowed to see Salazar from no other lens than that of his position. And yet, the Bishop clutches his chest in pain, envying Salazar's bountiful strength and ability to follow by his ideals.Stacking Up Yosef seemingly showed genuine regret at the prospect of Salazar's death by the hands of Kurama, calling him foolish to rush the end of his life.Thread:11222 However, when Salazar was shown to be alive some time later, Yosef broke out into laughter, happy at the prospect of being able to kill the man, calling him a "pest" along with his former nemesis Veno.Thread:12608] Abilities and Powers Yosef is an exceptionally talented young man, bearing prowess in , , and even by way of his training within the .The Pillar of Autumn Although the full extent of his prowess is not yet determined, he has performed feats worthy of praise, including bringing the Veno Pirates' elites to a stable condition and holding his own against Salazar — a . Though it should be noted that in this instance, both combatants were holding back.The Heretic Nonetheless, in a later meeting, his brief demonstration of his skills leads to believe that Yosef is an elite combatant even among those seemingly superior to him.Stacking Up Medical Expertise At first glance, Yosef demonstrates incredible prowess in the medical field. He possesses well-rounded knowledge of ailments, types of injury, and even and factors in all available information when performing procedures or administering cures. In addition, his ability to diagnose the extent of an injury and act to perform first-aid is incredibly fast, to the point where he managed to stabilize the fatal conditions of Veno, Worden Luhr and Wynn Erin in a matter of minutes, despite the nature of their conditions all being radically different.The Heretic He later displayed similar efficiency when diagnosing Veno with despite not having the proper medical equipment to be certain.The Pillar of Autumn He is best known for carrying around a small briefcase which he is able to operate first-aid and administer simple natural remedies with strict ease. When combined with his Devil Fruit powers, Yosef is capable of creating potent remedies out of very simple herbs such as , and even concentrations. In saying this, he notes their effectiveness is not as potent as a regularly administered prescriptions and is often ordering in supplies of specific medications to compensate.The Heretic Yosef is noted to be quite skilled in first aid, managing to quickly disinfect and reduce the severity of Luhr's burns that he received through electric shock. In a similar vein, he capitalized on the advantage given to him by Erin clotting up Veno's wounds in order to quickly take out rotting skin and perform stitches so that the wound would temporarily close. However, even for a man like him, performing more complex surgeries such as an would prove difficult without the necessary diagnostic equipment.The Heretic Of particular note is Yosef's . The man does not act rashly and allow contamination of blood samples, and instead meticulously changes, cleans and uses all of his equipment in the most efficient way to ensure his patient's safety. To this end, he even has a compartment in his briefcase to temporarily store his waste until he has a proper facility to dispose them in.The Heretic Physical Prowess The full extent of Yosef's physical prowess is not known, considering that he often uses his Devil Fruit to supplement his physical prowess.The Heretic However, considering that he is a member of the who has completely mastered the , it can be inferred that he possesses a considerable degree of latent physical prowess despite his frail-looking body.Stacking Up His strength and speed is enough to fire off arrows with enough speed to parry a Shichibukai's sword thrusts of compressed air,The Heretic and force the wind out of the same opponent with a hard punch.Stacking Up Moreover, he has shown enough speed to prevent Veno firing a machine gun from his arm while at a notable distance away without the use of Rokushiki, saving the life of Luhr in the process.The Pillar of Autumn Likewise, his endurance is such that he can hold his own against an opponent of a seemingly higher caliber than him with minimal fatigue,The Heretic and later disregard pain from the same opponent, both physically and mentally. In fact, his mental control over his senses is considerable enough to be able to override the body's pain signals being triggered through the manifestation of Killing Intent, a feat no doubt associated with his profession as a Doctor.Stacking Up Devil Fruit Yosef has consumed the Tsumu Tsumu no Mi, which in turn makes him a Stack Human. He is noted to be capable of stacking various kinds of properties onto an individual or even inanimate objects, which vastly increases their potency. In addition, he is noted to be able to perform "Negative Stacking" (負積む, Futsumu), which appears to dilute preexisting effects proportionate to the multiple Yosef chooses. The majority of his techniques work in squares.The Heretic In a similar vein, he can also perform "Dispel Stacking" (晴らす積む, Harasu Tsumu), which he uses primarily in a medical context, given the potentially harmful effects of overdose on the body's homeostasis.The Heretic He has further demonstrated that, by applying his Devil Fruit powers to his arrows, he is capable of even temporarily overriding the precognitive abilities of an individual such as a Shichibukai. Specifically, correct timing of his stacking enables him to change properties such as velocity and mass in the midst of an arrow's flight, causing abrupt shift in timing that can catch even seasoned opponents off-guard.The Heretic Given his penchant for the Martial Arts, his ability to enhance his own self is considerable. When stacking physical properties onto his own movements he is noted to radically alter his rhythm within the midst of battle, leading seasoned opponents to be caught off guard. In addition, by utilizing these properties to enhance the nature of his , he becomes a supernatural fighting force despite his humble set of skills.Stacking Up Fighting Style Marksmanship Yosef's primary avenue of combat lies with archery. Although a doctor by profession, he has indicated in his thoughts that he has trained with archery for the majority of his life. Although his exact level of skill is not ascertained, he has demonstrated enough competency in the craft to momentarily match the likes of Salazar's thrusts of compressed air in both speed and strength, and can use his Devil Fruit abilities to supplement his skills to a considerable degree.The Heretic When fighting the man, he demonstrated a grounded stance and a very focused approach. His arrows were fired with a sense of purpose, to stall his enemy through any means possible. Combined with his anatomical knowledge, courtesy of his occupation, he managed to momentarily cause the man to rely on his for a more effective counter.The Heretic Martial Arts As a member of the , it is undoubted that Yosef has obtained training within the — a superhuman form of .The Pillar of Autumn As an individual forming their core membership, he is capable of using all six techniques.One Piece Chapter 348, Episode 245. Yosef integrates the techniques wordlessly with standard Martial Arts practices in order to overwhelm his opponents when Archery is not an available option.Stacking Up (鉄塊, Iron Body): A technique in which an individual utilizes control over their body to tighten their muscles. In doing so, they reduce the impact of any strike by causing the intended force to ripple outwards, leading to minimal impact actually being made. Yosef's personal skill within the technique is high enough to almost instantaneously call upon its use when he enters specific stances, and can control its tightening so he is able to command slight maneuverability when doing so. While bearing notable skill in its application, Yosef's defensive power employing this form is not invulnerable, for highly skilled opponents such as Salazar are capable of bypassing his defenses.Stacking Up (剃る, Shave): A technique in which one kicks off the ground multiple times in a single instant in order to displace themselves. Yosef displays enough skill and control in the art to orient himself behind the likes of a Shichibukai without retaliation and appear behind the said opponent with his right leg raised and hooked towards the man's neck. The impact of the technique was enough to cause the ground around him to crack, indicating the strength behind his movement.Stacking Up (月歩, Moon Step): A technique in which one uses their leg strength to the extent that they are able to kick off the very air as a platform, forgoing the need to travel on the ground so long as their stamina allows it. Yosef's skill enables him to seamlessly call upon the technique even when thrown into the air, reorienting himself into an attacking position within a moment's time.Stacking Up Intelligence Yosef is a well-sourced man. Through unknown means, he managed to ascertain the identities of both the Veno Pirates and the relatively anonymous Shichibukai, Salazar despite his humble occupation and base of operations. His knowledge is such that the latter began to assume his identity was more than it seemed, though exactly what was questionable.The Heretic Later, his occupation was revealed as one of the 's most esteemed Assassins — a member of the CP0 — making him well-informed of the workings of the and privy to classified governmental information.Stacking UpThe Pillar of Autumn Given his nature as an Assassin, he is quite perceptive. This skill is best shown in the heat of combat, where his perception of an enemy's attack patterns and habits enable him to economically utilize his equipment for maximum effect, he seamlessly synthesizes his anatomical knowledge for powerful critical shots.The Heretic Likewise, he is wholly familiar with the expression of potent Killing Intent and even when placed in seemingly life-threatening situations, the man is able to rationalize his way out of them and actively convince his mind and body that he is existing in what is "not reality", even if he is unable to entirely resist the associated physiological impact.Stacking Up Moreover, he has demonstrated apt skill in deception. Not only was he capable of completely fooling the likes of Veno into trusting him and therefore promote him to The Pillar of Autumn, he even fooled the likes of Salazar by announcing his status as a member.Stacking Up Haki Yosef has demonstrated some level of skill in , given that he narrowly avoided Salazar's incorporeal blades through his own sensory perception.The Heretic Later, he managed to accurately sense the presence of the same Shichibukai and track his movements with his enhanced sensory perception, although his body could not keep up with the man's immense speed.Stacking Up He has also demonstrated skill with , coating himself in an invisible aura in his confrontation against Salazar.The Heretic Weapons Unnamed Bow: Yosef wields an unnamed bow that appears to be stored through folding it, indicating that advanced technology has been used to make it. When opened, it bears the appearance of a long bow about his height. It has four separate prongs and two spikes extending from the center. In addition, the prongs on either side have bowstrings that converge towards the center.The Heretic Rectangular Quivers: In addition to a bow, he also appears to have numerous quivers that are more akin to rectangular panels with cylindrical openings that hold his arrows. They appear to be attachable to his clothing through an adhesive substance on their back.The Heretic Briefcase: Yosef often carries around a silver briefcase which he stored numerous medicinal equipment and pharmaceutical remedies made out of natural herbs. It has immaculate organization and even possesses a small compartment to store his wastes until he is able to safely dispose of them.The Heretic After losing his briefcase in Haevyn Village, he eventually restocks at Silk Bay.Stacking Up History Celestial Dragon's Vengeance The Haven Ruined Yosef's first appearance was at the docks of Haevyn Village. He was called by one of the fishermen to help relieve him of his which acted up once more. Giving the man a Black Horehound and Ginger concoction, he then amplified the medicinal effects of the concoction, leading to the patient being remedied. Soon afterwards, the Nimbus landed on the port. Wynn Erin appeared before him, being held by two crewmen. He briefly explained the situation in panic before falling unconscious out of exhaustion. Understanding the urgency of the situation, he rapidly went to the ship while getting the other crewmen to diagnose the severity of the injuries he was dealing with. Prepared, Yosef was alarmed when Veno spoke. The Captain was against the Doctor's presence on the ship, however Yosef quickly silenced him. He took out vials of painkillers and told the man to lie down, lest he not ever gain anything of worth. When questioned the reason for healing them, Yosef remarked on the pride of a doctor. He quickly diagnosed the extent of Worden Luhr's injuries and appropriately gave him first aid treatment to prevent permanent damage. Soon after, he told Veno to speak of the extent of his injuries. While the Captain refused to speak, one of his crewmen informed him of the situation, leading Veno to grumble. He noted that meticulous effort would be required to deal with Veno's injuries, which lead him to prioritize Erin's exhaustion first. He immediately fed Veno a painkiller, stacking its effects and numbing his body before ordering the present crewmen to bandage him. He then directed his attention to Erin, energizing him with medicinal sugars and stabilized his condition. Returning to Veno, he meticulously performed the required surgical procedures to stabilize his condition. He then had them transported to his clinic, placing them in separate beds and ensured all conditions were normal. Later he moved to his desk to organize the fees the Veno Pirates would have to pay. Much to his surprise, the Salazar appeared in his clinic with the intent to kill his patients. Equipping himself for battle, he had engaged with conversation with the man briefly before convincing the Shichibukai to move outside the clinic to undergo battle. Yosef attempted to pressure Salazar with the intent on buying time, maintaining a distance but also economically utilizing his arrows so that his patients would have the time to recover. As the battle progressed, the scales tipped to the Shichibukai's favor despite Yosef's efforts. The imposing figure of Veno had intervened in their battle. After engaging in small banter, he noted that the crew had to escape and had quickly exited the battle, unaware of Veno's intentions. Retreating to his clinic, he ordered the patients be moved and sent his staff to a stable area before retreating to the Nimbus at the docks. Well aware that the majority of this was his fault, he steeled his resolve and set sail with the Veno Pirates as they followed along. Pieces on a Chessboard After their successful escape from Salazar, Yosef and his newfound crew would port on the backside of Silk Bay in order to repair their damaged ship, the Nimbus. Finding himself in need of supplies to act the part he was meant to play, Yosef departed for the central town and found himself in the buzzing market square. Yosef discreetly purchased his goods without bringing attention to himself. As he walked to the tavern to eat a meal, he sensed the presence of Salazar and instinctively recognized his purpose on this island. Nonetheless, he entered the tavern of his own volition. The Shichibukai, who held a vendetta against the Veno Pirates, let out his anger on him and intended to pierce through his whole body with a carefully timed stab, only narrowly blocked by Yosef. In this collision, Salazar's eyes glanced over at a tattoo of a bishop chess piece engraved onto Yosef's arm. His expression stung, but he halted his advance and lead him upstairs. The Shichibukai's anger overflowed in his Killing Intent and intended to consume him, but the Doctor overcame said visions. Yosef then revealed his identity as a agent under the codename "Bishop" and explained the reason behind his allowance of Veno's survival on Haevyn Village. However, Salazar would not have it, and the two "allies" quickly got into a fist-fight. But it lasted only briefly, with Yosef exhausted at fighting against someone whose allegations were clearly all correct. The Bishop soon left, vowing that next time they meet, the Black Cross would be assassinated.Stacking Up A Foiled Plan? At a different island, the Veno Pirates made another quick stop for maintenance of the Nimbus. He was reorganizing his supplies purchased from Silk Bay when he heard a loud coughing noise from another side of the ship, and soon went to investigate. He would find his Captain, Veno, on the ground with blood spilled around him and mentally noted the case's severity. Approaching his Captain, he told him to lie down so he could diagnose the ailment and prevent further deterioration. As Veno intended to use a cigar, Yosef grabbed hold of it and threw it away, reprimanding him for interrupting his diagnosis. After a small amount of time, Yosef was positive that Veno likely had lung cancer, a diagnosis that Veno brushed off and continued onward, which Yosef could do nothing about. Later, when introduced to the new island of Nassau, Yosef purposefully distanced himself from its Hariunagi Clan while half-heartedly listening to his Captain's speech, being more concerned with his health. However, with the announcement of Yosef as Veno's First Mate and the rapid escalation of tension between himself and Worden Luhr, the Doctor stepped in before Veno committed any more foolishness. Later, Yosef was contacted by agents Hoshi and Menu Merchant following Admiral Alfred Glave's death, confirming the beginning of an unnamed operation. A Moment of Silence As Veno departed to his other work stations, Yosef was left in charge of ensuring the safety of Veno Works in Nassau, something which Yosef did not need to pay much attention to due to the island's nigh-automated nature, courtesy of Corona. Yosef had read the announcement of Salazar's death by Kurama in a tavern within Ayan of Nassau. He sipped his whiskey and spoke words of what appeared to be regret.Thread:11222 Some time later, Yosef read the paper regarding the scandal at Elbaf. He seemingly grinned at the power Veno has acquired for himself and the revival of Salazar, mentioning that once he is rid of them, he can go back to living life without worrying about his own fate, while bursting into laughter.Thread:12608] Bounty |} Major Battles Trivia Quotes *(To Veno) "Given that you're awake, Mr. Veno, if you have the strength to laugh away, I suggest you focus that strength on telling me the nature of your injuries so I can treat you more efficiently. Also, open your mouth to let me apply painkillers. And before you even dare to use that idiocy of a Pirate's pride, I'm warning you beforehand: I can make you experience ''far greater pain in an instant." *(To Salazar) "''Your lack of pride as a swordsman surprises me, ''Shichibukai Salazar. I would have expected a great swordsman like yourself to pursue his craft with an even greater devotion than my own. Nonetheless, your words will not make me move even an inch. I am a doctor who has vowed to save these people's lives. You have no right to interfere." *(To Salazar) "''They may have summoned a storm. However, they are ''my patients and my responsibility. And you are in no position to stop me!'' Behind the Scenes Creation and Conception References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Snipers Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Doctors Category:Veno Pirates